Charming Pawse Treats Charming to Rocky Horror
by wanderingchat
Summary: Cat adds another event to the Charming Pawse community outreach, by hosting a screening of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, much to Tig's distress. A continuation of events from CP BK 1 Chapter 1. Tig/OC


**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters, except for those of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended nor desired to 20th Century Fox, FX Network, Sutterink, and/or Linson productions.

All material referred to in Rocky Horror Picture show belongs to Richard O'Brien and 20th Century Fox.

This is a work of fiction, it came about from an event that occurred in _Charming Pawse, Book 2, Chapter 1. _It is intended to take place sometime between Eurkea and Fa Celebri, so some references to that period are included. .

As always, this is intended to be respectful and with love and thanks to Kurt Sutter and Kim Coates, along with all the other actors and writers who make Sons of Anarchy what it is.

Thanks to my husband for his input and assistance with this one, and to my great friend Kim Sisk (sisko44 on )!

_Don't Dream It, Be It! _

_ML/Wanderingchat_

**Charming Pawse **

**Cat Treats Charming **

**to a**

**Late Night **

**Science Fiction **

**Picture Show **

Cat thought of ways to introduce Alex to the joys of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _for some time after their return from Indiana. 'I guess seeing the old _Indiana Theatre _and the posters stirred me up. But I don't want to just plunk him in front of the tee vee to watch it. He won't get a full appreciation for it without the audience participation!"

Unfortunately, getting him out to a movie theatre to see it with a live audience turned out to be an exercise in futility. The only theatre that showed _Rocky Horror _at midnight and allowed the audience participation she was looking for was in Stockton.

'There's no way Alex will go there for a night out; too painful with Otto there." She stared at the security monitor without really seeing what was going on in front of her. In her mind's eye, she was watching a late night gathering; people in costumes dancing the '_Time Warp'. _

_'_It wouldn't be too different from the open mic andkaroke nights. Could rent a large flat screen tee vee for a weekend and hook up a DVD player to it.'

"What's on your mind, Miss Cat?" Pete asked. "You've been staring off into space quite awhile. Is everything OK?"

"Sure, Pete. Just been workin' out the logistics for a special event."

"_Another_ event? We're already doing the karoke and open mic nights every week and the rally's coming up soon! What more can we offer?"

Cat grinned wickedly. "I'm thinkin' about doin' somethin' to corrupt the young adults - and some older ones as well!"

"Including Mr. Tig?" Pete inquired delightedly.

"_Especially _Mr. Tig!"

"Uh, oh! You've got that gleam in your eye! Just _what _do you have in mind?"

Cat sauntered over to the baking area, where Pete was selecting baked goods to restock the front for the upcoming after school rush. "Have you ever heard of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" _

Pete grinned. "Sure! My folks have the DVD! They watch it every once in awhile and do a lot of yelling at the screen. It cracks me up!"

Cat wrinkled her nose. "At least you're familiar with it. Tig knew nothin' about it. Back in the day, long before DVDs and home video were even thought of,_ RHPS_ was shown on movie screens, and we even had people act it out under the screen while the movie was showing. I played the narrator aka criminologist back in Indiana."

"You were 'No Neck'? I saw that on VH1! The guy from Will And Grace played the main character, Dr. Frankenfurter. You're _not _thinking of having a party like that here, are you?"

Cat nodded an affirmative.

Pete tried to imagine Tig, or any of the other Sons for that matter, interacting with the movie. He couldn't see it happening. "I don't know, Miss Cat. It just doesn't seem like something the club would get into."

Cat favored Pete with 'the look'. "This is the Sons we're talkin' about Pete. The club likes porn, this is just a little cleaner than what they're used to!"

Pete returned her glare with a doubtful expression. "That movie is somethin' else, but I'm not sure it could be called cleaner than porn. Just how to you plan to accomplish this feat?"

Cat smiled again. "That's what I'm workin' on, darlin'. Hallowe'en's comin' up, seems to me like the perfect time to hold such an event."

"At midnight, I suppose?"

She knew Pete still had his doubts, but his question was an encouraging sign that he was warming up to the idea.

"Naturally! Midnight sounds absolutely purrfect!"

'Things have been busy 'round here since we got back from Indiana. Fortunately, too busy for Cat to make me watch that movie!' Tig pulled his bike into the driveway and revved the engine before shutting it down.

'Bobby's outta jail, we've got a white power group to contend with and now a new gig with the Irish for guns. Life's normal.' He pulled at the straps to his helmet, removed it and set it on the mirror of the bike. He could see lights on in the house, but didn't see any sign of Cat though the windows.

'Prolly in the office talkin' to Blaine. He usually calls about now. She's been pretty worried about him since he went into the nursing home. He was weak when we were there; neither of us guessed he was weak enough to fall and need rehab.'

He paused on the front porch to light up, leaning on the porch railing so he could watch the street while he smoked. 'I'll just give her time to finish up. Gives me time to wind down.'

He winced as the cut on his leg twinged. 'Damn thing shouldn't still be givin' me trouble! I didn't do _that _much ridin' today! At least the stitches didn't come open! Cat would never let me hear the end of it if they did!'

He blew smoke through his nostrils. 'Shit! I know better than that. She's not gonna bust my balls 'bout my leg. If she sees me limpin' she'll be concerned, but she won't bitch. That's one of the things I like 'bout her.'

A general feeling of belonging and contentment washed over him as he smoked. 'This shit of havin' a place to come to at the end of the day feels good. Havin' a place to relax other than the club, and havin' someone that gives a damn about me is almost worth watchin' that crazy movie!'

Cat was in the computer room when she heard Alex's Harley pull into the driveway. She hurriedly removed the DVD of '_The Rocky Horror Picture Show' _she'd been watching and stuffed it in its' protective case. She hid it and her copy of the Companion Book of the movie into a drawer. 'Don't wanna give anything away too soon!'

She walked into the living room as Alex sauntered in the door, skillfully avoiding Ebony's attempt to escape into the front yard.

Alex suppressed the pain in his injured leg as he shut the door in front of the big black cat. "Sorry, big boy. You're just gonna have to learn I'm faster and smarter than you!"

"Hah! He may be big, but he's faster than a speeding bullet when he gets it in his head!" Cat retorted, walking into her man's open arms. "Hard day of work, love?"

"Hell as always, baby," he bent his head to hers, offering and receiving a hearty kiss of greeting, enjoying the way her body fit against him. "Got anything to feed a starving man?"

"Do you even _have_ to ask?" She slapped his ass and slid out of his embrace. "Go get washed up and get yerself comfy. Dinner'll be on the table when you get back."

"A _proper_ wife would've had dinner on the table when I walked in the door!" He retorted with an evil grin. 'I need to take her mind off my leg. She's watchin' me like a hawk!'

"I'm not British, and don't hafta be proper!" she shot back. Her eyes twinkled with mischeif behind her glasses. "But if you're gonna go there, let me remind you that if you were a _proper _husband with a _proper _joband a _proper _schedule, there'd be no trouble havin' dinner waitin' on the table for ya when ya come home!"

"Yeowtch!" He winced, clutching his hand over his heart. "Ya got me!" He sauntered down the hall to the bedroom, shedding his cut and gun holster along the way, being careful not to limp. "You wouldn't want me any other way, would ya?" He added a muted, "I hope!"

She chose not to respond, knowing her silence would make him nervous. She grinned as she dished up the meal and set it on the table, adding a cold beer at his place. She sat down at her own place at the table to wait.

"Baby? Did you hear me?"

His inquiry was met with silence that fueled his concern. 'Damn! Not a single smart assed word!' He stalked into the dining area to find her sitting at the table, a sly grin on her face.

"Had y'all worried, eh? Good! Serves you right for tryin' to hide the fact that yer leg is hurtin'!"

"Shit! I can't sneak anything past you!" he replied, limping around the table and rewarding her with a hearty kiss. Then he settled in the chair opposite her and took a long, satisfying pull from his beer.

Cat grinned in satisfaction. "You know damn well I happen to enjoy your lack of propriety! It's one of your more endearing qualities."

'Endearing? Hope to Hell the guys never hear her say that!' He glared over the beer bottle at her, which she returned with a wide grin. He decided to switch subjects and asked, "Your Dad call?"

'That's sweet of him to ask. Shows how much he respects Daddy.' She smiled at him for allowing her to share her concern with him. "Yeah. He still sounds weak, but he says the therapist is pleased with his progress. Still lookin' at a six week stay, though."

"You thinkin' of goin' back?" Alex tried to hide his feelings against the idea show. 'I don't want her to leave for any length of time, but if she feels she needs to go to help him, I'll deal. She might be safer with that damn hate group in town.'

"I asked, but he says there's nothin' for me to do there. The housekeeper took care of closin' things up and cancelin' the mail and newspapers. All I'd do there is worry. I can do that just as effectively here."

She got up and walked behind his chair, leaning over to slide both hands inside his shirt and down his chest in a caress that set him on fire. "'Sides, I've got you around to help take my mind off my worries," she purred in his ear.

"If you don't behave yourself, woman, my supper'll get cold."

"Ya ain't heard of microwaves? Great for reheatin' food."

Alex covered her hands with one of his own, squeezing it gently. "Baby, your cookin' is meant to be enjoyed while it's fresh and hot. It's not meant to be reheated!"

She pouted and returned to her chair across from him. He smiled wolfishly at her as he dug into his dinner. "Hold onto that thought for dessert, a'right?"

"I'll expect delivery and set up here by closing time the Friday before Hallowe'en," Cat confirmed with the rental store manager. "I appreciate your help and look forward to doin' business with y'all each month." She hung up the phone with a wide smile of satisfaction lighting her face.

"You got the big screen television?" Pete inquired while passing by the office.

"A 65 inch screen with dolby stereo. Big ass honker!" She shook her head in consternation.

"Big, but flat screens aren't heavy," Pete mused.

"Y'all gotta remember that once upon a time large was considered 19 inches!"

"Sounds a little inhumane to me," Alex interjected. "Maybe even painful whether lubrication is used or not."

Cat jumped in her seat. 'Shit! He can be sneaky when he wants to be!' His ribald comment made heat travel up her neck and heat her cheeks. 'I hope he didn't hear too much!'

"Um, I'm goin' back out front," Pete choked, his own face a bright red from Alex's comment.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled, grinning from ear to ear at Pete's embarrasment. "But the kid's old enough not to get all bent out of shape about sex talk! Though I _would _like to know why you're talkin' inches with the help!"

"That's what you get for eavesdroppin'," Cat retorted, swinging her chair around to face him. "We _weren't_ discussin' sex!"

"You mentioned inches," he pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we were discussin' the size of a man's toolkit, love. You just have a naturally dirty mind."

He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him, grinning wolfishly at her. "You're the one that says a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste!"

"And you never waste yours," she grinned, accepting his kiss. "Hey, love," she added when he let her up for air.

"Hey, back. So what were you two discussin'?"

"Store stuff. Measurements," she covered quickly.

'The club might have a 30% stake in the place but it's her show. If it's somethin' I need to know, she'll tell me.' He glared at her for a moment, knowing she had something up her sleeve, but decided not to pursue it further. "A'right. If you say so."

"I say so. So what brings you by."

"I have to have a reason to drop by to see ya?" His eyes went all wide and innocent looking.

"No, but you don't usually just drop by unless you want somethin' sweeter than me or somethin's up."

"Already had a Snicker Bar Muffin."

She ran her tongue over her lips. "I could tell."

He shrugged. "Just had a couple of spare minutes. Wanted to make sure Zobelle wasn't givin' ya any more trouble."

"Not since that initial visit," she assured him. "I'd like to think that goin' over to his place and readin' the riot act to him might've had somethin' to do with it. I have a feelin' someone used their powers of persuasion on him."

Alex grinned at her. "You can be intimidating when ya wanna be." He didn't tell her he'd been standing in the back room of _Impeccable Smokes _when she paid the return visit on Zobelle. He'd wanted to be sure she'd return unscathed from it.

Not only had she remained unharmed, but she'd done a good job of putting Zobelle and Weston in their place. He'd listened in pride as she calmly told the white separationist off for trying to scare her employees behind her back.

'Havin' the club visit again to discuss "protection" prolly didn't hurt, either. Got another box of cigars from it. Makes a nice change from cigarettes.'

"Everythin' all right with the club and the garage?"

He nodded, looking around the office. He was beginning to feel a little edgy from the presence of the stuffed animals on the desk. 'I forgot she had 'em in here!'

Cat stood up, reached behind him, and opened the door. "Step on out where ya can't see the critters, love."

"Was I bein' that obvious?"

"Just to me. I know you were tryin' not to let 'em bug you. Any kind of dolls around you is like Kryptonite to Superman."

"Sorry, baby," he backed to the doorway as he spoke, breathing a sigh of relief when the stuffed animals were out of his line of sight.

"It's OK, love. I understand. Any idea what time yer gonna be home tonight?"

"Dunno. Got plans for us?" Despite his intentions, he felt himself tensing up. 'Hope it's not _that _movie!'

"Nope. Got a staff meeting after close."

"I can grab take out." He inwardly sighed with relief, but his offer was half hearted. 'One of the other advantages of havin' a home and a wife. Home cookin'. Beats take out any day of the week.'

Her eyes twinkled at him. "You could, but you don't have to. Already got Crock Pot Stew started for ya, love. If you get home before me, it'll be hot and ready. Just be sure to save some for me."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm not _that_ much of a pig!"

She embraced him, her arms encircling his waist as she laid her head on his chest. Alex's chin rested on top of her head as he returned the embrace. "No, you're not. You usually do save me a bit."

They stood in the embrace, appreciating being together. Time alone without the needs of the club or the business was time to be savored, whether it led to sex or not. He placed one hand under her chin, raising her face so that he could kiss her soundly

"I'll see ya later tonight, baby. Don't keep the kids up too late tonight," he whispered.

"I'll see ya when I see ya, love."

Once the last customer left and the closing procedures completed, Cat and her employees held their regular bi – monthly staff meeting. The agenda for the evening centered on the upcoming _RHPS_ screening.

"That was a close call where the big screen TV was concerned," Pete exclaimed, settling with a tea and scone when the meeting commenced.

"What do you mean?" Adrian inquired. "What happened?"

"Nothin'. Tig overheard us talkin' about it. He has a habit of sneakin' up when I least expect it. I was remarkin' about how big a 19 incher used to be to me, and Tig made an inappropriate remark."

"So what else is new?" Anna replied with a wicked grin.

"Are you sure he hasn't caught on?" Adrian asked. "It seems like every time you try to surprise him, he finds out."

"I told him it was measurements havin' to do with the store. He seemed satisfied with the answer. What happens here is still my say." Cat's tone of voice indicated the matter was closed.

"OK, we have the television and the DVD. What about the drama club? JR?"

"Mr. Girton was definitely intrigued at the idea of us takin' part. Said it would count towards Thespian Society points to participate. We can use the costumes and props and stuff."

"How many of the kids are willin' to act out the movie?"

"Every single member, Miss Cat. Most of 'em have been to the theater to see it, but the group there is pretty stingy about 'outsiders' playing any of the parts."

"Too bad. It's easier to have multiple players. That way ya don't have to worry about costume changes. I'm gonna have to disappoint the younger ones, though. No one under 17 can be admitted without a parent. The movie is rated 'R'."

"Oh, man! I didn't think of that!" JR frowned. "Guess that's the right thing, though. Keeps the parents happy. By the way, Mr. Girton said he was comin' by tonight to talk to you about it. I guess somethin' came up,"

Cat looked out at the street, where an older model burgandy Cadillac DeVille had parked beyond the coffeehouse. A blonde - haired, tall gentlemen with a goatee stepped out of the car. "Does your Mr. Girton drive a burgandy tuna trawler?"

JR looked out the window and grinned. "Sure does! That's him, Miss Cat. Can I let him in?"

"I don't know, _can _you?" she smiled innocently. "If you can get up, you _may_ let him in."

JR leapt to his feet and ran to the door, unlocking it and holding it open for his teacher. "Welcome to _Charming Pawse, _Mr. Girton. Glad you made it!"

David Girton smiled warmly at JR as he entered the shop. He was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt and sneakers. A far cry from the suit and tie he had to wear during school hours. "I've been here before, JR. Usually in the morning before school."

"Cinnamon Dolce espresso latte, non fat, with a double sprinkle of cinnamon, no whip," Cat replied.

"You remembered! Haven't seen you in the morning for quite some time, Miss Marshall. Thought you might've forgotten."

Cat smiled and motioned to a chair. "I never forget a good customer, or what they drink. These days I'm doin' more admin work these days than servin'. Want anything?"

Girton shook his head. "Just ate. That's why I'm late. Sorry."

"No worries. I appreciate your support in this little endeavor. If it's successful, and the staff approves, we might add a monthly late night Rocky Horror to the scheduled activities."

The teacher smiled at the idea. "Miss Marshall, I suspect the kids around here will take to it like ducks to water."

"Call me Cat, Mr. Girton."

"Then please return the favor and call me David. The kids always look forward to the karoke and open mic nights. You've got quite a good voice yourself."

Cat smiled, feeling her skin flush at the praise. "Had a little trainin' when I was JR's age."

"You obviously had a good teacher. Your voice is well suited to the lower range. So many teachers seem to think women should only sing in the higher registers. A good tenor female is hard to find."

"Look at Miss Cat! She's flushing!" Christopher Johns laughed.

"All right! Enough!" Cat growled, her flush growing. "Let's focus, here. We were talkin' about the advantages of havin' multiple players for the different scenes."

"That makes sense," Girton replied. "Allows for more kids to be involved. I'm a little worried about the 'R' rating."

"Some of the kids will be disappointed. If their parents can't come with them, anyone under 17 can't be admitted."

Girton nodded in relief. "I'm glad you're taking that stance, Cat. It's not going to be popular with the younger set, but the adults will respect it because you're respecting them."

"Are we gonna allow toast and TP and that kind of stuff?" Pete asked, wanting to get the meeting back on track.

"Of course. I also figured out a good way to contain the mess," Cat replied. "We can get some of that plastic table cover stuff from the party store, lay it out on the floor, and then roll it up when the show's over. All the mess should be easily contained."

Pete and the other men looked at each other and nodded agreement.

"It sounds workable," Christopher noted. "The churches use that same stuff for pitch in dinners. It's pretty sturdy."

"We could overlap the seams and tape 'em down, contain more trash that way, too," Adrian remarked.

"Ever notice how men can always figure out how to make less work for themselves?" Anna declared to no one in particular, though her eyes twinkled merrily at Cat.

"Yeah, I have, when they do any cleaning at all!" Cat replied with a wry grin. "After we close Friday night, we'll set up the folding chairs, just like the other entertainment nights."

"Thank God!" Anna exhaled. "I was afraid we'd have to work around the regular chairs."

"Way ahead of ya, darlin'. We're gettin' pretty experienced at settin' up the folding chairs and movin' the stuffed chairs back and forth. Allows us to have as many attendees as we can for these events."

"Are we having refreshments?"

Cat smiled. "Yes, but not the usual fare."

"Let me guess, meat loaf sandwiches?" Pete joked.

"With ketchup," Cat replied, her expression serious.

Girton and the other men laughed. "That's perfect!" Girton added, tears streaming from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad you approve."

"How about decorations?" Anna inquired. The whole meat loaf with ketchup joke had gone over her head, and she was content to leave it that way.

Cat held up two books, the _Rocky Horror Picture __Show _book and the complete Movie book. "I thought we could use these for inspiration. I'd love to have a sign next to the door that reads 'enter at your own risk'.

Girton raised one finger to get her attention. "The drama club could do that for you, Cat. We could also paint some flats and bring 'em out."

Cat nodded. "Those would work well along the windows, keep the curious from looking inside."

"If Mr. Tig or any of the club ask, we could just say we're decorating for Hallowe'en." JR added.

"Will the Sons be attending?" Girton inquired.

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No," Girton replied, his blue eyes meeting hers without flinching. "I know you're Tig Trager's girlfriend, so I figured the Sons would be present. It'll be an additional treat for the kids. Some of them idolize those guys."

'Somethin' tells me he wishes they didn't. I won't make an issue of it if he doesn't.' Cat stared at him a bit longer, but when the teacher didn't pursue the matter, she continued, "JR, can you and David get names of players and their roles to me in a couple of days? I'm mainly concerned about findin' someone to play Eddie."

"Yeah, _that's _a problem. None of the kids really fit that role." JR replied.

"I could do it, but dancin' with Columbia isn't exactly my bend," Cat stated wryly. "Besides, I'm lookin' forward to resurrectin' my old role as 'No Neck'."

"We'll find someone," Pete assured her. "We've got time."

"I need to scout out an older model Harley handle bar. I doubt the prop room has somethin' like that."

"No, we don't," David replied. "It's one of the few things we don't have."

"Anything else come to mind?" Cat inquired, noting that the evening was getting late. 'Daddy's call will be comin' in before long.'

Her staff knew about her father's condition, and that she tried not to miss his nightly calls.

"Maybe Mr. Tig will be there to talk to your dad tonight?" Adrian offered.

"Maybe, but if we're about done, some of y'all _do _hafta open in the mornin'."

"We thought about making invitations for the club, since they're going to be the guests of honor," Adrian added, holding up his sketchbook. He'd opened it to a drawing he'd made of the _Rocky __Horror_ lips logo.

Cat crossed her arms and leaned against the arm of the sofa. "Is there more?"

He flipped the sketchbook to display the movie's lettering, which was designed to look like blood smears and the words 'Give yourself over to absolute pleasure.'

"Adrian, that is purr – fect!" Cat applauded. "It'll definitely appeal to the guys!"

"Really?" Adrian smiled at her praise. "I didn't want to go for the '_Rocky_' and '_Jaws_' comparision."

"Y'all know this movie almost as well as I do," she observed. "Make it so, Adrian. One for each of 'em, and I'll deliver 'em. On the inside, just put that they're invited to an unconventional convention at the coffeehouse at midnight the Friday before Hallowe'en and to come as they are."

"You've got it, Miss Cat."

"Anything else, kids?"

The question was met with silence. The coffeehouse ran like clockwork and there was nothing that needed to be discussed on that matter.

"Then we are adjourned. Pete, will you lock up? I'll see y'all tomorrow. David, it's been a pleasure meetin' you. Feel free to call me. I gotta run." Without a backward look, Cat literally ran to the back door.

"What's her rush?" Girton asked JR.

"Her father took a nasty fall, he's a long term cancer survivor, and is taking rehab at the nursing home in Indiana. He calls her every night before he goes to sleep, and she doesn't like to miss the call."

Girton nodded, his gaze following the entreprenuer's retreat. 'Interesting woman, full of paradoxes. Girlfriend to an outlaw and friend of his club on one hand; a community activist, arts supporter, and caring daughter on the other."

Adrian completed the hand drawn invitations for the Sons and delivered them to Cat with pride. He was almost as proud of the invitations as he was of the sketches that his employer allowed him to display on the walls of the coffeehouse. Two of which had sold within a week of each other.

She'd briefly debated with herself about bringing Gemma in on the plan. 'Gemma's gonna be my best asset in this thing if I wanna have the guys out. Thing is gonna be talkin' with her without the guys hoverin' around.'

A couple of days after the staff meeting, Gemma stopped in to the coffeehouse. It was the first time she'd visited since the wreck the night of Bobby's release from jail.

"Hey, kitten," the club matriarch knocked on the office doorjamb after getting the go – ahead from Pete. "Am I interruptin' anything?"

"Hey, Gemma! Nice to see ya. Not interruptin' a thing. Wanna brew?"

Gemma held up her cup. "Already got one, thanks." She settled gingerly into the chair next to the desk.

"Still sore, poor thing. Wreck'll do that to a body. Have you gotten a replacement vehicle?"

"It's out front. Opted for the SUV, it's easier to get in and out of than the car."

Cat nodded. "My reason for likin' the PT."

Gemma shot her a look.

"OK, that and it's Mopar. Glad y'all dropped by. I want to enlist your help with somethin'."

"Uh, oh! What are you up to this time?"

"Mischeif of the highest order. Havin' a little party the Friday night before Hallowe'en, and wanna make sure the guys are there. It's kinda for them."

Gemma sipped at her coffee. "What kind of party?"

"A Transylvanian convention."

Gemma choked on her coffee. "You're gonna have a Rocky Horror screening here? The guys will go nuts!"

"I was surprised to find out that Tig had never heard of it. Have any of the others seen it?"

"Bobby has. I remember something about him being involved in a group that acted the movie out. God, I've not seen the damn thing for years!" Gemma smiled.

Cat's eyes lit up to learn about Bobby's prior invovlement with the movie. "Bobby was in a performing group, too?"

"What do you mean, too?" Gemma inquired. "You were in one?"

"We do more than grow corn in Indiana, Gemma," Cat grinned. "I had a rather wild and wanton youth myself. Bein' a preacher's kid will do that to a person."

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Gemma replied ruefully.

"Which character?"

"The narrator. I'm gonna resurrect that character for the party."

"You'll never guess the role Bobby played."

"Eddie?"

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed. Bobby likes music, so it kinda made sense. Think he might be interested in recreating the role?"

"Do bears shit in the woods?"

"Brown bears do. Polar bears don't."

"Smart ass. We're in luck, there are no charity runs going on, and I can make sure Clay knows not to have a party at the clubhouse that night."

Cat grinned. "I appreciate that." She passed one of the invitations to the matriarch. "Plannin' on takin' these over to the clubhouse later. There's one for each of the guys."

Gemma examined the invitation. "Adrian's work. Very nice." She handed it back and added, "Want me to deliver them?"

She shook her head. "No. I thought I'd go out and talk to Bobby. Take the invites with me."

"I'll give you a ride if you'd like."

Cat smiled wickedly. "Y'all just wanna show off your new ride, don't ya?"

Gemma shrugged non – chalantly.

"Well, if you don't mind brinin' me back, I guess I can be caught dead in a GM product."

"Hey! You be nice! Cadillacs are _not _Shabby Lays!"

"I know. They're a little classier. If you'd gotten a Shabby Lay, I'd not even let ya in the joint!"

"Ya want that ride, or not?" Gemma snarled good naturedly.

"Sure," Cat gathered up the invitations that she'd put in envelopes with each member's name on it, and followed Gemma from the office. "I'm outta here, kids! Have the cell!"

"Later, Miss Cat!" Christopher Johns called out as she and Gemma passed through the front.

"Escalade, very nice," Cat whistled in appreciation at the coal black mammoth parked in front of the coffeehouse.

"I thought so. She's loaded to the gills, including OnStar, which the car didn't have. I don't wanna take any chances," Gemma replied, a pleased grin on her face.

"So your car is a lady, eh?"

"Of course. No nice lookin' vehicle like this would behave like a male."

Cat endured the need for a seat belt with grace, as Gemma refused to allow her to bypass it. "Safety first, and you know how Tig is about that where you're concerned!"

Cat rolled her eyes to the Heavens. "How well I know."

They passed the short ride to Teller – Morrow in companionable silence. Cat noticed that Alex's Dyna was gone, but Bobby's motorcycle was sitting in its' usual place. "Looks like the coast is clear for the moment," she mused.

"Better take advantage of it while you can, then," Gemma smiled, heading for the office.

"Catch ya later, chick." Cat entered the clubhouse, waved at the croweaters who called out to her, and looked around for Bobby.

"Tig's on a run," Half – Sack offered as he walked up to her, mop in hand.

"I noticed the Dyna was gone. Got some mail for you guys, special delivery." She grinned when Half – Sack looked dubiously at the envelopes. "Don't worry, no subpeonas. They're from me. Savin' money on postage as the envelopes are a little oversized."

Prospect shoved it in his cut pocket. "I'll look at it once I'm done with this," he indicated the already clean floor.

"As often as you wash that, I'm surprised the guys don't eat off the floor."

"Don't give 'em any ideas. They might make _me _eat off the floor!"

"Mum's the word, darlin'. Bobby around?"

"In the kitchen, bakin' somethin' as usual."

Cat nodded and walked off towards the kitchen. 'Should've known it was him. He's the only one of the guys who can cook worth a damn.' She leaned against the kitchen door, indulging in the aroma of banana bread. "Hey, handsome! How long 'til snack time?"

"Hey, kitten!" Bobby waved at her from the oven. "Few more minutes. Can you eat banana bread?"

"A sliver," she indicated a pinch between two fingers. "But not if I have to give you the Snicker Bar Muffin recipe."

"And take away an excuse for Tig to go to the coffeehouse?" Bobby grinned. "I wanna stay on your good side!" He opened the oven and removed the loaf pan. The raised mound of bread was golden brown.

"Brought y'all some mail, special delivery from me, so nothin' to worry about." She placed the envelopes on the counter.

"What is it?"

"Only way you're gonna know is to open it and read it," she replied, accepting a plate with the warm slice of bread from him.

Bobby picked up the envelope between his thumb and forefinger, as if expecting it to explode. Cat sighed and turned her attention to the fresh baked bread. "If it tastes as good as it smells, I might wanna talk ya into a deal to supply bread to the coffeehouse."

"I might just let ya," Bobby replied, pulling the large invitation from the envelope. He read it over and grinned. "So _that's _how you're gonna do it! Tig's been worried about when ya were gonna spring that movie on him since ya got back. Glad you're gonna give him a proper introduction to it."

"To be honest," Cat grinned slyly, "I was surprised to find out he still had a cherry left to be popped!"

Bobby laughed loudly, nearly choking on his bite of bread. "That's a good one!"

Cat glanced worriedly at the rider. "Ya gonna live?"

"Oh, yeah. Just wasn't expectin' that one. Want me to deliver the other invites?"

"If you don't mind. I had another reason for stoppin' in besides coppin' a piece of bread and deliverin' mail," she admitted, sampling a piece of the warm bread. "Delish!"

She and Bobby moved to a far corner of the clubhouse where they could eat and talk without much interruption.

"What's on your mind, kitten?"

"Gemma says you were once in a participation group for the movie, like my _Indiana Theatre _players," she continued. "You played Eddie, I believe."

Bobby grinned knowingly. "And you need an Eddie."

Cat nodded, her mouth full of banana bread.

"I could be persuaded to play Eddie, as long as I can provide ya with a few loaves of bread from time to time."

"I'll be happy to pay y'all. There's no way this stuff is from a mix."

"No money for me, Cat. Make the club's interest another two percent if the bread sells well. I'll even make other types of bread. Deal?"

"Deal." Cat held out her hand and Bobby took it in his.

"So fill me in on this late night picture show deal," he added, buttering his own slice of bread.

Cat sketched out what she and her staff had accomplished so far. "If we get a good enough turnout, I'm thinkin' of makin' it a monthly event. From what I hear, the closest town showin' _Rocky Horror_ is in Stockton, and the performance troupe doesn't encourage residents of other towns to take part."

"That's true. Might be profitable in more ways than one," Bobby stroked his beard in obvious contemplation.

"I've been lookin' and got a line on a set of old Harley handlebars for the Eddie character."

"Sounds good. What about a sax? Which, by the way, I don't play."

"You won't hafta _play_ it, just be careful with it. Pete's gonna let us borrow his," Cat replied.

"I'll treat it better than Precious," Bobby swore.

"I hope so, or Pete will have a bird. I'm gonna have a practice run with the Charming High School Drama Club in a couple of days, after school. Can you be there?"

"It's not gonna cause you any trouble for me to be part of it, will it?"

Cat shook her head. "Already spoke with the club sponsor, he's cool about it. We're gettin' to use their props and costumes. The club's makin' some flats for decorations for us, too. I'll let ya know the date of the practice."

"Do I get to dance with a cute little Columbia?"

Cat grinned wickedly. "Yes, but keep in mind she's San Quentin Quail."

"Oh, Cat! That phrase is older than I am!" Bobby grinned.

"I notice you noticed right away!" she countered with a laugh. "Are ya bein' disrespectful?"

"Um," Bobby squirmed in his chair, not sure how he was going to get himself out of the hole he'd just dug for himself. "I wasn't intending to imply anything negative!"

"Uh, huh. Just what _were_ you implyin' then, my friend?" Cat gave Bobby her patented 'look' and he squirmed some more under her gaze.

His eyes brightened as he saw a familiar figure enter the clubhouse. "Tig! I could really use your help over here!"

"Give it up, Bobby, there's no beatin' my girl in a war of words. I know. I try." Tig announced as he strode up to the pair. "Hey, baby! See yer cadgin' a freebie."

"Hey, back, love. Just a piece of bread."

"That's all it better be," he growled, straddling a chair next to her and swiping the last bit of banana bread from her plate.

"Gee! Help yourself, why don't ya!"

"Don't mind if I do!" He licked his fingers.

"Well, I mind! Dammit!"

"Relax, Cat. There's plenty left," Bobby interjected, noting the fierce glare she gave Tig.

"That's not the point. Y'all don't see me swipin' food offa Tig's plate!"

"That's because I don't let it stay on the plate to be swiped!" Tig countered. "What brought ya here, baby?"

"Gemma's new ride."

"Do ya mind? I'm serious."

"So am I, love. Gemma stopped by to show off her new toy. You men aren't the only ones who get all excited over a nice piece of machinery," she retorted.

Tig held up his hands in surrender. "OK, peace, baby!"

"You done got yer piece, buster!" she snarled. Her comment was rewarded with guffaws from Chibs and Juice, who had followed Tig inside.

"That's what you think, baby!" he leered at her, getting an even bigger laugh from the guys. High fives were exchanged along with wolf whistles, which increased in intensity as her cheeks grew red.

"Huh! Tig, you are definitely not the only one who has a dirty mind!" she grumbled, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Tig leaned against the back of the chair and grinned wolfishly at her, enjoying his victory in the never ending battle of wits. 'Damn! That blush is a real turn on! Never a dull moment with her around.'

"OK, OK, fun's over!" Clay ordered, deciding to take pity on Cat. "Why don't you run your old lady on home, Tig. Give her a break from these comedians."

Cat threw a smile of gratitude at Clay that would've powered Manhattan for a week. He nodded and grinned back at her before departing for the garage.

"Good idea. You ready to go?"

"I _might_ be persuaded to go with y'all," she replied dryly.

"Kinda long walk, baby. Make up your mind."

"Love, your salesmanship talent is definitely _not_ outdone by your abilities at mechanical repair," she cooed, rising from her seat and sauntering out the door.

Tig beamed from what he thought was deserved praise. Then he heard his buddies snort with laughter and realized that she'd zinged him once again. "Dammit! I'm gonna get ya for that!"

He stalked from the clubhouse, the guffaws of the others following him. He found Cat leaning against his Dyna waiting for him, a sly smile on her face.

"Gotcha!"

"You really like to live dangerously, don't ya?" He growled, handing his helmet to her with a scowl that dared her to protest wearing it. He mounted his bike and held it steady for her.

'I'd better let him have this win. No sense rufflin' his feathers more than they already are," she donned the helmet, then straddled the Dyna and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't be gettin' ideas about feelin' me up. I'm not in the mood!" He growled again, starting the engine and revving it a couple of times.

'Yeah, right,' she thought. They'd barely gotten onto the street before his hand was roaming her thigh, promising more interesting manuvers when they got home.

"When I said you should give your old lady a lift home, I didn't expect ya to take all day about it!" Clay groused as Tig sauntered into the clubhouse later that afternoon.

Tig shrugged, a satisfied grin on his face. "I'm here now, what's the big deal?"

"Finally! Give ya an inch, ya take a mile!"

"Sounds like Cat's the one who got the benefit of the inches if ya ask me," Juice retorted.

Tig turned with a glare at the computer whiz. "I didn't hear anyone ask you, retard!"

Chibs cuffed the younger man on the ears. "Mind yer mouth, bhoy! Cat's not some croweater ye kin talk shite aboot! Larn a liddle respect!"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself," Tig snarled, cuffing Juice's other ear.

"Hey! That hurts!" Juice protested.

"Then watch yer mouth where my woman's concerned," Tig growled, giving Juice an evil glare.

"A'right! I'm sorry! What'd ya expect me to think from your swagger, Tig? Jeeze!" Juice ducked before anyone else could smack him upside the head.

Clay glared at the men's antics. "Looks like your old lady's up to somethin' else besides the rally against LOAN," Clay replied, handing his Sergeant at Arms an envelope with his name on it.

"What the fuck is this?"

"An invitation to the coffeehouse the Friday evening before Hallowe'en," Clay replied as Tig withdrew the invitation. His eyes widened at the sight of the pair of lips on the front and the familiar writing on the inside. "I've seen this before," he murmured, trying to recall the where and when. A sudden realization hit him. 'Ah shit! Terre Haute! That damn fuckin' movie!'

He sank into a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and glared at Bobby. "You knew about this, didn't ya?"

Bobby nodded. "In fact, I'm taking part in it. It's lot better seein' it when you get the experience of audience participation, instead of watching it at home."

"Hell, Tig, it's right up your alley. All kinds of sexual stuff," Prospect added. "Nothin' sissy about it. We watched _and _performed it several times in Afghanistan."

"Brother, you shoulda said somethin'! Cat might've asked you to play 'Rocky'!" Bobby joked.

Half – Sack shook his head. "I don't have the necessary physique or equipment for the part. I'll be glad to be a Transylvanian, though."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about this shit?" Tig moaned. "I supposed you're familiar with it, too, Chibs?"

"Weel, it _did _originate on the stage in England, but I dinna get to see it 'til it was made into a moovie. Seen it once or twice."

"Shit!" Tig moaned again. "There's no escapin' this, is there?"

"Nope. We're partial owners of the coffeehouse, so we need to be there," Clay grinned. 'It's not often Tig gets flustered. I'm enjoyin' the Hell outta this.'

Tig sighed in resignation. "Would somebody tell me what this audience participation shit is all about?"

"Didn't Cat tell you?" Bobby inquired, a knowing grin on his face.

"Some, but I'd really like a little more intel."

"Relax," Clay replied. "The thing's a campy spoof of what was called 'B' science – fiction movies. People yell shit at the screen while other people act like the characters in front of the movie as it's shown."

"Just good, clean, dirty – minded fun," Opie added quietly.

"Definitely up your alley, Tiggy," Piney laughed, enjoying the Sergeant at Arm's discomfort. "It's almost as good as porn."

Tig's expression was enough to set the entire club into good – natured laughter at his expense. He frowned a moment, then relaxed. 'Damn! When's the last time we had a good laugh together? The night of Bobby's party? It kinda feels good.'

The day of the run through, a poster appeared in the window of the coffeehouse and ran in the local paper:

_**Calling all Transylvanians! **_

**You are cordially invited to _Charming Pawse _the Friday night before Hallowe'en for a screening of '_The Rocky Horror Picture Show'_. **

**The festivities begin at midnight. Refreshments (including bagels and meat loaf!) will be sold. **

**Toss TP at the wedding of Ralph and Betty! Do the Time Warp in the aisles! See Dr. Frank – n – Further build his creature! See live action recreation of the movie as it's being played! **

_Because this movie is rated 'R', no one under 17 will be admitted without the presence of their parent and/or guardian. Admission is free. _

No cans, bottles, eggs, tomatoes, or firecrackers allowed. Confetti, water pistols and/or spray bottles are allowed (no super soakers!); but no buttered toast or rice - please.

**Proceeds from the sale of refreshments will benefit the Charming High School Drama Club. **

**First come, first served! Seating is limited!**

_**DON'T DREAM IT! BE IT! **_

David Girton found a parking place near the coffeehouse and started unloading his trunk. The flats would have to be brought in by pickup truck, but he had several boxes of props and costumes to deliver, along with the 'enter at your own risk' sign.

JR rushed out to the Cadillac to assist Girton with unloading. The two men carried the assorted boxes into the coffeehouse, placing them in Cat's office for safe keeping.

"The drama club kids will be here shortly, at least the Juniors and Seniors," Girton advised once they'd brought the last box inside. "The younger kids are a little disappointed by Cat's edict."

"If they wanna bring their parents, that's fine," Cat replied, moving up behind the men. "That's why I'm gonna have someone checkin' ID's. We're not gonna knowingly violate the MPAA rules."

"That reminds me, Cat, are we going to be violating anything by showing the DVD here?"

She shook her head. "I had my attorney, Rosen, look into it. He said since we're not chargin' admission, we're fine. We _can_ charge for refreshments. That's a part of doin' business. Therefore, I'm gonna turn over a part of the proceeds to the Drama Club."

Girton was taken aback by the offer. "I never expected -"

Cat waved him off. "Let's face it, school budgets are tight, and the drama club is somethin' near and dear to my heart. It might not be a lot, but -"

This time, Girton cut her off. "Any little bit will help, Cat. Thanks."

The drama club members participating in the event started streaming into the coffeehouse. Cat was going to have the run - through in the back area, out of the way of the customers.

The sound of a Harley caught her attention and she looked up in trepidation, then relaxed when she saw Bobby walk into the coffeehouse. 'I really should learn to tell the difference between the engines!'

Bobby waved as he entered and strode to the back part of the coffeehouse. "Everybody here?"

"Everyone, this is Bobby Munroe, he'll be playing Eddie. Bobby, meet Melissa Cole. She'll be your Columbia." Cat indicated a small, red - haired girl. "She'll be graduating in May. You'll see shortly that she more than fits the part."

Bobby shook hands with Melissa. "Nice to meet you, Columbia."

Melissa smiled at him. "Likewise, Eddie."

David Girton walked up to Bobby and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm the drama club sponsor, David Girton."

Bobby returned the handshake. "Bobby Munroe."

"You're known as Bobby Elvis. I've seen you perform. You're very good."

Bobby's polite smile warmed at the teacher's genuine praise. "You think so?"

"Yes. I watched you at the fund raiser a few months ago. You did a wonderful job working with the children. I've not been in Charming long, but have heard a lot about the Sons."

"Oh?" Bobby's eyebrows rose to his forehead.

"Yes. Some good, some not so good. I don't pay attention to gossip; actions speak louder than words, and the Sons do a lot for this town. I'm pleased to work with you."

The tension visibly eased from Bobby's profile in response to the teacher's genuine friendliness.

Cat felt it was a good sign to get the practice run started. "We're gonna be workin' with a small screen for now. Is there anyone here who is _not _familiar with the movie?"

Laughs met her inquiry.

"I didn't think so. OK, we'll start with the wedding scene." Cat started the DVD player as the wedding party took their places.

They worked through the DVD, and Bobby was most impressed with Melissa, who was performed a very good replica of Columbia's tap dance without tap shoes. "She's good," he murmured to Cat from the sidelines.

"She's _very_ good. She's already been accepted to UCLA's theater and dance school for next Fall. She's good at tap, ballet, ballroom, all that kind of dancing."

The tall blonde playing Riff – Raff had the same build as Richard O'Brien while the girl playing Magenta had the same long curly hair. They were also fraternal twins and seemed to enjoy their roles.

The moment where Brad and Janet were to meet Dr. Frank – n – Furter arrived. Cat stopped the tape to explain how the group would handle the character's entrance.

"Obviously, we don't have an elevator, so what we'll do is have an aisle goin' down the middle of the chairs. Frank will stand with his back to the tee vee, while Brad and Janet back up the aisle. Then, at the pivotal moment, Frank will turn around and do his thing."

The players nodded in agreement. "Sounds workable," Brad, the high school senior playing Brad, replied.

"Wanna give it a try? Frank, if you'll stand up there at the doorway, and Brad and Janet you stand down here, and we'll pick up from 'Say, does anybody know how to do the Madison'?"

Cat started the DVD again, and the troupe picked up from the indicated line, with the rest of the group spouting "Asshole!" after the question.

Brad and Janet backed their way towards the towards as Frank stomped his one foot up and down in time to the beat. At the correct moment, he whirled around, causing Janet to faint, and began to strut to Frank's signature song.

At the point where Bobby made his entrance, Cat handed a worn Harley handlebar to him and Pete's sax, which Bobby slung over his shoulder. "Nice," he murmured, grapsing the ancient handlebar in his hands. "Looks authentic, like it was used in the movie itself."

"Close enough," Cat murmured, taking the DVD off pause.

Bobby walked quickly around the back area, pulling to a stop in front of the clapping, squealing Columbia. He put the handlebar on the floor, threw off his helmet, and launched into his solo.

Many of the kids knew that he was an Elvis impersonator, and that he could sing well in Elvis' voice. They didn't know he had a very good singing voice of his own, and he used it to his best advantage in the song.

At the proper moment, he grabbed Columbia's hand for a jitterbug. Instead of rolling around on the floor, Melissa had a better idea and leaped into Bobby's arms, wrapping her legs around his middle and holding on for dear life. After a brief moment of surprise, Bobby caught on and whirled his Columbia around in his arms, as if they were making out standing up.

The high schoolers got a kick out of their dance, uttering hoots and catcalls. "Very nice, you two. Excellent job!" Cat applauded as Bobby twirled Columbia away from him, blew her a kiss, and picked up the handlebars. He mimicked revving the Harley, then ran around the room with Frank following him.

They walked through the remainder of the movie, Cat providing information on how certain scenes would be handled. Once completed, she asked if they wanted to do another run through. "We could do it out front on a Sunday, when the joint's closed."

The troupe looked at each other and shook their heads. "It's not like we're putting on a play or anything like that, Miss Cat" The kid playing Frank – n – furter added. "We'll do all right. What time should we get here?"

"I'd say 11pm; we'll open the doors at 1130pm. Refreshments will be sold; coffee, tea, smoothies, and meat loaf sandwiches."

"With ketchup?" the group asked as one.

She nodded, stifling a grin. "See y'all on that Friday night, then. Be safe."

The youngsters filed out of the backroom and on into the front of the coffeehouse, laughing and talking. Bobby stayed behind to help Cat return the television to the office and hook it up again.

"Thanks, Bobby. Y'all didn't hafta to that."

"Just wanted to help out. Brought ya somethin'," he reached into the knapsack he'd left in the office and withdrew a large bag.

She accepted the bag and peeked inside. Several large, foil wrapped loaves rested in the plastic. One was marked 'Banana' and another 'Punkin'. "Punkin bread? You are indeed a maestro of the oven!"

He shrugged non – chalantly, though he was inwardly pleased with her reaction. "I made threee of each type. There's also cranberry and zucchini bread. Makes for an even dozen."

"Looks like we're off to a good start."

"Who's off to a good start?" Alex asked, sauntering into the back area from the back door.

Cat arched her eyebrow at him. "If y'all are gonna walk in on the middle of conversations, love, yer gonna miss a lot."

"Not if you fill me in," he replied, sipping from a cup of black coffee.

"Bobby has graciously added to our food offerings with his baked breads. The club will get an extra two percent stake for his efforts," she replied.

"You're right. That's a good start," Alex nodded approvingly. "Got a minute to talk?"

"I think that's my cue to leave," Bobby murmured, flinging his knapsack over his back.

"Chicken!"

"Damn straight!" he retorted, hurrying out to the front.

"What the fuck was _that _all about?"

Cat shrugged. "Guess he had things to go and places to do."

"Uh, huh. So ya gonna answer the question?"

Cat gave him 'the look'. "Insistent, ain't ya? What's got the bee in yer bonnet?"

"Just wanna make sure you're not spreadin' yourself too thin, what with that rally and this shindig on Hallowe'en comin' up."

Cat leaned against him, encircling his waist with her arms. "You thinkin' about goin' trick or treatin'?"

"Baby, I've already got my treat," he grinned, laying his chin on her head. "Though sometimes ya can be a little tricky as well."

"Best of both worlds, love." She sighed contentedly. "Keeps you interested."

"Like I need a reason," he replied. "Are you really goin' to make this late night movie thing a regular event?"

"Why not, love? It's not gonna hurt anybody, the staff's OK with it, and the club will benefit. It'll only be once a month."

"Karoke and open – mic nights once a week, now this _Rocky Horror_ shit. Ya really wanna do this for the town?"

Cat slipped out of his embrace and settled in her chair, staring up at him. "What's got ya worried, love? Afraid LOAN might be offended by our havin' this little event?"

"It's crossed my mind," he admitted.

"I hope Zobelle _does_ try somethin'," Cat replied grimly. "These are good kids, wantin' to have somethin' local to enjoy. They get along well and _want _to do this, Alex. If they're not all lily white, that's LOAN's problem, not mine."

"Hard headed, stubborn, independent frustrating spit – fire! What the fuck am I gonna do with ya?"

"Same thing you always do with me, love," she grinned at him.

"Think the place can do without ya for a bit?"

"Oh, I think you might be able to persuade me," she drawled, rising fluidly from her chair and moving to stand in front of him. She raised her eyes to meet his, warmth and love radiating from them. She slid one finger along his open shirt front, just below his throat, tracing the outline. Her touch made him groan with desire.

"I'll meet you back at the house," she whispered, picking up the bag of bread to take to the freezer.

"Fuck that. You're comin' with me right now!" Alex grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the back door, slamming it shut behind them.

That evening, while Alex remained asleep, Cat slipped out of the bedroom to make the meatloaf for the sandwiches _Charming Pawse _would sell the night of the movie. 'Glad I put the meat out to thaw earlier today! This is gonna be a chore as it is without havin' to get the meat defrosted!'

She got out her favorite mixing bowl, one of a set she'd inherited from her paternal grandmother. The bowls were sturdy, heavy, earthenware bowls. The largest one was the best Cat had ever used for making things like meatloaf and dressing.

Besides the earthenware bowl, she had ketchup, dried chopped onions, brown mustard, worchester sauce, wasabi, eggs, and oatmeal gathered together to add to the thawed meat.

Cat set the oven to preheat while she lined the loaf pans with foil. 'Hope the kids don't see this! They'll never let me hear the end of it about findin' easy ways to clean up!'

The stereo was playing softly in the background, providing accompaniment to the work. She had decided some 70's music, including the 'Partridge Family', would put her in the best frame of mind for domestic chores.

The cats, alerted by the sounds of her working in the kitchen, padded out to beg for handouts. The smell of the fresh ground meat - a mixture of ground round, ground sirloin, and bambi – made them dance and poke her legs.

"Little beggars! Y'all know you'll get a taste! Be patient!"

Ming cried a loud protest of "Ne – ow!" at the top of his lungs. "Frazzlin' Siamese! Not so loud!" She tossed a small lump of meat at each of the felines, laughing softly as they scurried after their tidbits.

The thawed meat went into the bowl first, followed by the other ingredients. Cat donned a pair of rubber gloves and began working the ingredients together with her hands. 'Some folks prefer using spatulas, but I like this method. There's no doubt that stuff gets mixed together,' she swiped the sides of the bowl with her hands, making sure none of the ingredients remained stuck there.

Once the mixture met her standards, she removed the gloves, washed them out, and threw them in the trash. She removed a large spoon from a drawer and began spooning the mixture into the loaf pans.

"Damn! I need a camera to catch this moment of domesticity on your part!" Alex mused, leaning against the entrance to the hall, his eyes glinting with amusement. "All that's lackin' is an apron!" He'd put on his jeans and boots, but his chest was bare.

"Glad I took the precaution of hidin' the damn thing!" she growled, glaring over her glasses at him as she worked.

"You forget the two – way has a camera on it!" he replied, holding it up and snapping the photo. She held up her hand, giving him the 'number one' gesture for his efforts.

"Oh, that's a nice shot to put on the coffeehouse website!" he snorted. "C'mon baby, don't ya usually take pictures of this shit to share with the world?"

"Not of preparations for an event. Definitely _none _ of me doin' anything even remotely related to housework are goin' on it!" she snarled.

He slipped the phone in his pocket for safe keeping and walked by her towards the refrigerator, pausing long enough to nuzzle the back of her neck. She shivered at the caress, nearly dropping the spoon on the floor. "Watcha makin', baby?"

"Meat loaf. It's for the event. Wanted to offer somethin' a little different from the usual fare."

Alex turned to the refrigerator, removed a beer for himself and an already opened Coke Zero for her. "This been open long enough for ya?"

She nodded. The only way she could drink carbonated beverages was if it sat open for awhile.

Alex placed the can on the table in front of her before sitting at his spot at the table. "Makin' your usual recipe, I see."

"Regular and non – leaded," she replied. "Non – leaded as in no wasabi. Some people can't take the heat."

"Hey! I'm OK with it now. That first time you used it, you were a little liberal with it," he reminded her.

"You just weren't used to it, love."

"Whatever," he took a pull from his beer. "Kinda unusual for ya to listen to that bubblegum pop. That's what woke me up. That, and you leavin' me alone in the bed."

She covered the loaf pans with tin foil and slid them all into the oven so they'd be done at the same time. "Guess what we're havin' for supper tonight?"

"Spaghetti?"

She glared at him. "Try again. Meat loaf. Wanna make sure it came out OK."

Alex grinned at her. "Baby, for someone who doesn't like to admit to bein' good at the female stuff, I've never known anything you cook to come out wrong."

"Smooth talker."

"You know it. So how long until supper?"

"Not long enough for what you probably have in mind!" she retorted while gathering the dirty dishes together and taking them to the sink.

"Damn!"

She rinsed the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher. As usual, Alex commented dryly about washing dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Y'know, love, you make that comment all the time. I don't plan to have to have this thing serviced for some time. Take care of appliances, they take care of you."

She then got out a package of mashed potato mix and the milk and butter from the fridge. She poured milk and water into a pan and added the butter, putting the pan on low heat. She reached into the cupboard and withdrew lemon – pepper seasoning and garlic, adding those to the liquid.

Alex watched while she stirred the concoction and waited for the butter to melt. "See, that's what I mean. No measurin'. You seem to _know _what's the right amount. You make it look easy."

"You don't do too bad at some things, love. You make a mean microwave popcorn!" She took the liquid mix off the heat and added the package of flakes, stirring to keep the mix from lumping up.

"Yeah, I do pretty well at that," he replied proudly, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Shit's startin' to smell good!"

"Hey!" she pointed the fork she was using on the potato mix at him in a warning manner. "My meat loaf isn't shit!"

"Touchy, touchy!" He grinned and took another pull at his beer. "Learn how to take a compliment, why don't ya?"

"When y'all learn how to give an appropriate compliment, I'll learn how to take it!" she retorted.

She checked the contents of the oven, allowing the enticing aroma of baked meatloaf to escape. The toothpick she stuck into each foil covered pan came out clean.

"It's done! Want cheese on yours?"

"Sure."

She turned off the oven and removed the smallest of the pans, placing it on top of the stove and carefully removing the foil. Steam rose from the top of the pan, the contents bubbling from the heat.

"You're right. Smells good."

"Told ya," His arms wrapped around her as he opened the package of colby slices and placed them on top of the loaf.

The heat melted the cheese in no time. Alex took the opportunity to press up against her back and nuzzle her neck again.

"If y'all keep that up, your supper will be cold."

"I'm willin' to take that chance," he growled.

"Thought ya said the other night that my cookin' was meant to be enjoyed while it was hot, not reheated."

"Damn your memory, woman! You're gonna pay for that!"

She grinned at him as she dished up the meal and set it in front of him. "I certainly intend to, _later_! You gotta conserve your strength."

He eyed the plateful of meat and potatoes, then the small bowl of salad she placed next to it. "For a minute I was afraid you were gonna put out a plate of pickles for the green stuff."

"I considered it; would've been a nice homage to '_A __Christmas Story_'," she grinned.

Alex rolled his eyes, took another pull of beer, then started in on his dinner. "Not bad at all, baby. As usual."

She nodded acceptance of his praise and sat down across from him.

They ate in silence for a bit, then Alex put down hisi utensils to gaze at her. "I wanna ask you somethin' about that movie thing."

"What's up, love?'

"I wanna know the _real_ reason you're holdin' a viewing at the coffeehouse. The way you spoke about it before, it was just gonna be the two of us."

She set her own utensils down and gazed earnestly at him. "I hope you don't think I set up the event in order to poke fun at ya, love. That was never the intention. Still isn't. Watchin' the movie together _was_ the original idea. The thing is, the movie's not as much fun without the audience participation."

He frowned as he took a pull from his beer. "I don't see what's so damn important about the audience shit."

She considered his question a moment, thinking back decades to the first time she watched _Rocky Horror_. "When I first heard about the movie and the music, I was intrigued by it. But what really made that first time special was seein' it with all the good friends who'd shared the photos and music with me," she explained. "If you were seein' it with just a bunch of people yellin' shit at the screen, it wouldn't make much sense or be much fun. What makes it fun is sharin' an experience with friends who enjoy it and want you to enjoy it as much as they do. My first time was like that; just wanted yours to be as special as mine was."

Alex stared at her for a moment. "It really means that much to you."

"Yes," she replied wistfully. "But if the idea really makes y'all uneasy, you don't have to attend."

Alex stood up, walked around the table, and leaned against it so he was looking down at her. He cupped her chin in his hand, making her look up at him. "Baby, you've put in so much effort to include me; I'd be a total shit to stay away."

She smiled up at him, her eyes bright with emotion. "There's somethin' I'd better show ya then." She got up and went to the library, returning with her copy of the companion book which was open to the part that described the Frank – n – Furter character.

She slid the book on the table in front of him and started towards her chair. Alex pulled her into his lap so he could read over her shoulder.

"What the fuck is that?" He yelped at the sight of the character's picture.

"That, my love, is Dr. Frank – n – Furter, the main character. He's so bad you can't help but love him, even though you hate to do so."

"Him? Looks like a he/she."

"He is. She is. His entry song is called '_Sweet Transvestite._" Cat grinned. "Y'know that tape I have of Tim Curry songs?"

"That's him?" Alex asked in awe.

"That's him. Did I mention he's also a preacher's kid?"

"Should've known. What is it about you preacher's kids that make ya act out?"

"I couldn't say, love. He's a well trained actor and musician. Remember that Tom Clancy movie we watched recently, _'The Hunt for Red October'?" _

"What about it?"

"He was the officer in the life boat who said the character Sean Connery played would be reveered in Soviet History."

Alex's eyes went wide. "Same guy?"

She nodded. "He's been in a number of serious movies. He also played 'Pennywise the Clown' in the movie _IT." _

Alex's hand slid up and down her back in a comforting caress. "Last time you watched it, you had nightmares."

She shuddered. "Clowns scare me. Don't like 'em."

"I can relate, baby. Is this the worst thing about this movie?"

"Yeah," she replied, snuggling her head under his chin. "That and dancin' the _Time Warp._"

"It'd better be _my_ hands on your hips when you dance it!"

Cat sat straight up in his lap, her eyes wide and innocent looking. She held up three fingers and whispered. "Scouts honor!"

Alex skimmed through the book while Cat cleaned the kitchen and finished making the meat loaf sandwiches for the event.

He started with the chapter titled '_It Was Great When It All Began,'_ and familiarized himself on the characters, the movie's history, and learned some of the comments the audience called out during certain parts of the film.

She'd finished wrapping the last sandwich and placed them in the fridge when he closed the book.

"Well?" She looked expectantly at him.

He shrugged. "Might not be so bad after all."

She grinned and threw the dishtowel at him. "Comin' from you, that's like a double thumbs up from Siskel and Ebert."

The Friday night before Hallowe'en was a crisp and clear night. The coffeehouse was ready for the screening; the rental TV had been set up earlier in the day by the rental company. The delivery person had been kind enough to hook up the dvd player when he set up the television in front of the window to the cat room.

The meat loaf sandwiches were ready and stored in the display case. Coffee was freshly brewed, and the tea and other drink makings were set up and ready. All the chairs had been set up in rows with a center aisle.

When David Girton stopped in for his morning coffee, he delivered and set up the 'Enter at Your Own Risk' sign, a perfect replica of the sign from the movie outside the coffeehouse entry. The flats had been delivered and set up the night before. Those flats added to the interior décor and cut off any ability for passers – by to see the goings on inside.

JR, Pete, Adrian, and Christopher were dressed as Transylvanians, in suits, ties, shined shoes, party hats, and sunglasses. Pete was stationed at the front door to greet the guests and check IDs of the teenagers that were attending, but not playing roles.

The other three men manned the counter, selling coffee, teas, smoothies, frappes, and the meat loaf sandwiches. All four employees were prepared to confiscate any items that were not allowed, as the poster and ad had indicated.

The plastic runner had been placed on the entire coffeehouse floor. Cat had decided to take an additional precaution and purchased a large piece of clear plastic to place in front of the wide screen television.

"I'd rather make sure nothing gets on the screen by accident," she explained to the rental agent when he asked about the plastic.

"Considering what you're doing, I'd say that's a good idea," the rental agent replied approvingly.

Cat's costume consisted of black pants and coat, a white shirt, a foam neck support covered by a silk scraf tied in a cravat, and a cigarette holder.

The drama club had also furnished a small platform that was set next to the large screen television. That would be the setting for the players to act out the scenes.

"Since you won't be serving food during the film itself, would you guys mind shinigin' a light on the players?" Cat asked her four employees as they set up the chairs.

They agreed to rotate that duty throughout the movie. "By rotating the job, we ll get a chance to watch the movie and lead some of the responses," Pete assured her.

The coffeehouse opened at 1030 that evening so the players could get in and get ready. David Girton arrived with a box of theatre makeup. "Just in case anyone needs a touch up and didn't bring their own," he stated.

Chief Unser and Deputy Chief Hale stepped in as soon as the doors opened. "Wanted to make sure everything goes alright, Cat," Unser explained.

"And that takes both of Charming's head policemen?" she grinned. "Who's minding HQ?"

Unser smiled back at her. "The night shift. It's been years since I've seen the film, same for Hale. We figured we'd kill several birds with one stone."

"That's one mighty big stone," Cat replied. "Make yourselves comfy, then. You know where the counter is."

"There's not going to be any trouble with overflowing the place, is there?" Hale asked quietly.

"You should know better, Hale," Cat replied. "I've never let that happened before, don't intend to do so now. Pete's mindin' the door, and will be checkin' ID's."

Hale nodded, satisifed that the legal aspects were being met. He wandered over to the cat window and peeked inside.

"It's dark."

"Yes. It's after hours. The cats are at the house."

Hale nodded again and took a seat in front of the roped off back rows.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," Cat nodded at the two officers. "I've got things to attend to."

"Don't mind us," Unser replied.

'I rarely do,' she thought, hurrying off to the back area where the cast was gathering.

Melissa Cole was the first of the cast to arrive. She showed up in her Columbia outfit, complete with glittery top hat and jacket.

"Melissa, you really look like Little Nell!" Cat exclaimed when she saw the young woman. "That outfit is awesome!"

"Thanks, Miss Cat. I made the hat and jacket myself."

"Thanks for understandin' about not being able to wear tap shoes," Cat added.

"It'll be fun anyway. Is Bobby here yet?"

"No. I hope nothin's come up," she replied worriedly.

"Somebody takin' my name in vain?" Bobby Munroe inquired as he strode into the back room.

He wore an old WWII helmet, and sported a black eye and a realistic looking scar across his forehead. Instead of his cut, he wore a denim vest with all manner of buttons on it. Pete's sax was slung on his back. "Wow!" he exclaimed when he saw his Columbia.

"She did a great job, didn't she?" Cat grinned. "She made it herself. Who did your makeup?"

"Chibs. He's stitched enough of us to know how to make 'em look real."

Rob Dentin and his steady girlfriend, Beth Riggle showed off their domestic Riff – Raff and Magenta costumes. 'Riff – Raff' was proud of the wig he'd made. He'd taken a flesh covered rubber and attached long strands of blonde hair to the end of it.

Brad and Tracy, who were playing Brad and Janet, had also taken pains with their costumes to look as authentic as possible. Brad sported a pair of eyeglass frames without lenses in it, while Janet had an appropriate floppy hat for the wedding scene.

Byron Leut, the young man playing Rocky Horror, sported gold boots from the Drama Club costume room. He also had a gold lame swimsuit that he wouldn't tell anyone where he'd obtained it. The two Magentas were wrapping his chest in Ace bandages for his appearance.

Jess Mullen, playing Dr. Everett Scott, was practicing wheelies in a wheelchair. No one but Cat knew that underneath the plaid blanket, he was already wearing high heels and hose for the 'floor show'. Above the blanket, he sported a spiffy suit coat and tie, complete with starched hanky in the chest pocket.

The main character, Frank – n – Furter, who answered to Kevin Red in real life, arrived just before 11pm. His hair and makeup were exactly like Tim Curry's, so that Cat nearly squealed like a fangirl in excitement when she first saw him.

"Sorry to get your hopes up, Miss Cat. But I appreciate the compliment," Kevin apologized.

"You really look like him!" Cat exclaimed. "I love that cloak, too."

Kevin wore a floor length cloak of black silk, with a silver lining visible above his neck, and a large string of fake pearls at his throat. He kept the

cloak tightly closed, so no one could see what was underneath.

'I can't wait to see his outfit under that cloak!' Cat thought. 'These kids have really put a lot of effort into this!'

Another brother and sister, Stacy and Ron Davis, had created space suits similar to the ones Riff – Raff and Magenta wore at the close of the movie. The second Magenta even sported a streak of white hair on the side of her bouffant hairdo.

The second Riff – Raff had a similarly designed wig as the first, though his blonde wisps were curled into a queue at the back of his head. His ray gun emitted a red light, supplied by a red lensed flashlight.

"Ingenious!" Cat applauded the group. She asked them to line up and had David Girton take a few photos of the assembled cast. "These will appear on the web and Facebook pages," she explained.

By 11:45, the coffeehouse was filled to capacity. Pete experienced little difficulty with the audience. He checked all bags of items the audience members brought, making sure there were no super soaker water guns or other forbidden items. He'd only had to confiscate a few items. Only one belligerent teen gave him trouble.

"You can't take my stuff from me!" the teen had snarled.

"The ad plainly stated that certain items were not allowed. Super soakers like this is one of them," Pete replied reasonably. "If you're not going to comply, you'll have to leave."

"I don't have to do shit!" the teen replied haugthily. His eyes widened when a hard hand closed over his shoulder.

"This kid givin' ya trouble?" Clay's granite voice rumbled menacingly.

"A little," Pete admitted. "He doesn't want to comply with the house rules."

That was all Clay needed to hear. He squeezed the teen's shoulder, forcing him to turn around to face the MC president. "Leave. You're not welcome here!"

The teen took one look at the menacing stares of the rest of the club and scurried away from the coffeehouse, leaving his super soaker water gun behind.

"Thanks, Mr. Morrow," Pete sighed gustily. "I was afraid he was going to be trouble."

"I had your back, Pete," Unser added, stepping up next to him and nodding a greeting at the club members. "But Clay did a better job of intimdating the kid than my uniform would've done."

Pete grandly escorted the club - accompanied by Gemma, Tara, and LuAnn Delaney - to the back row seats that had been reserved for them.

Tig sat next to Clay. Gemma, LuAnn, Piney and Chibs were in the back row with him. Juice, Half – Sack, Jax, Tara, Opie, and Happy occupied the row in front of them.

Happy had tagged along at the last minute. He'd stopped in to the clubhouse that night and when he learned about the screening, invited himself along.

The large screen television was dark, but the soundtrack to the film was playing over the soundsystem. Cat had thought about playing the extra features as the audience was filing in, but there were too many items on it that required someone to select them from the main menu.

'There's just too much goin' on for someone to have to contend with that,' she decided at the last minute. It would've been possible if Anna had worked, but since she had to open, and really had no interest in the film, Cat had given her permission for Anna not to attend.

JR, Christopher, and Adrian were kept busy with the drink and food orders. Many of the customers snickered at the meat loaf sandwiches, offered with and without ketchup.

Precisely at midnight, Adrian turned off the overhead lights while Pete selected the _'Snow White' _cartoon from the DVD menu. It was an old black and white offering featuring the 'Betty Boop' character. Pete and the rest of the crew were familiar enough with it to help the audience make the appropriate comments at the right times.

When Cab Calloway's name appeared on the screen, Pete called out "Someone call me a Cab!" He was rewarded with "OK, you're a Cab!" from some of the audience members, to which he replied "Thank you!" During the singing portions, Pete and the other coffeehouse men led the audience in clapping in time with the music.

When Snow White, as portrayed by the cartoon Betty Boop made her journey through the Underworld, Cab Calloway's ghost sang his song in the form of a ghost. "Hey Cab! Pour me a drink!" Adrian hollered as the cartoon figure grasped a bottle of whiskey and poured a liberal splash into a glass.

The Sons showed their disgust with boos and catcalls when the ghost broke the bottle of booze on the ground. "What a waste!" Tig growled.

"It's just a cartoon!" Half – Sack retorted.

Tig cuffed him on the back of the head. "The point is good booze should never be spilled!"

Prospect rubbed the back of his head but declined to comment further.

While the cartoon played, Cat moved towards the platform, carrying a piece of blackened cardboard. There was a hole in the center of the cardboard. She wore a black mask across the bottom of her face with a hole cut for her lips, which were coated with bright red lipstick. Cat held the cardboard in front of her face, so that only her lips were visible.

The audience laughed at the menu's rather cheeky commentary as a pair of bright red lips guided Pete through the selections. "Ah! You've tasted blood and you want more!" The lips chortled when he highlighted the 'audience participation hints' section. A pair of legs appeared and kicked the other menu items out of the way, then pretended to pull another line of selections into place.

Adrian led the group in a chant of "Let there be lips!" accompanied with rythmic clapping while Pete worked to select the movie and get it started.

The picture on the screen faded from the menu screen to a black screen, followed by a piano flourish and the movie studio's logo.

The audience called out "Thank you!" and "About time!" . Pete waved at them and lifted the large flashlight over his head, turned it on, and shone the beam on the platform, illuminating the cardboard and Cat's very red lips.

'I know those lips!' Tig grinned knowingly when the flashlight illuminated them. He expected to hear Cat's voice singing, then realized she was lip synching. While the lyrics to the film's theme song washed over the audience, he heard their various responses to the lines.

"On our feet!" He hollered along with the audience at the end of line ". . ._where we stand_." and then he called out "Freeze those lips!" just before the flashlight went out and the lips on the screen became black.

"For someone who's never seen this, you sure seem to know the responses," Clay mused.

"Intel, my man. _Never _go into anything without intel."

The audience cheered as the name of the lead, Frank – n – Furter, came up, then the Sons joined in to yell "Asshole!" at Brad Majors' and "Slut!" at Janet Weiss's names.

Chibs led the shout of "Whut's yer favorite colour?" for Magenta and Jax hollered out "Where does Bobby get his grass?" when Columbia's name graced the screen.

A few intrepid audience members tossed a roll TP around at the appearance of Dr. Everett Scott. "Too early!" JR called out, grabbing the roll for later use.

Pete shone the light again on Cat's lips as the on screen lips became reanimated for the second verse.

Cat then froze her teeth in a grimace as the second refrain repeated, and the audience went through the roll call of the crew and directors.

Tig nearly started a riot when the audience got up, turned around, flipped the bird, and yelled at the Sons "Fuck you, back row!" That came at the end of the line "._ . .at the late night, double feature, picture show/in the back row_." The fact that Hale and Unser stood up and also flipped off the Sons with wide grins didn't help Tig's disposition any.

Clay laid a hand on Tig's shoulder and forced him back in his seat. "Relax, Tigger. That's not an invitation to a fight, it's part of the fun of the show!"

Tig slouched in his seat with a muttered, "I knew that!" His glower prevented any of his brothers or the women from snickering loud enough for him to hear. "Charming's cops didn't have to look like they enjoyed it so much, though!" he muttered darkly.

'Oops! Guess I should've warned him about that!' Cat thought, grinning wickedly. 'It's not every day the crowd can toss such an endearment at the Sons and get away with it.'

As the camera panned to the cross with _'Be Just and Fear Not'_ engraved on it, Cat hollered out "Better than being unjust and fearing everything!"

With the beginning of the wedding scene, the audience gleefully tossed paper confetti into the air. Adoring shouts of "Slut!" and "Asshole!" greeted the appearance of Brad and Janet on the platform and the screen.

Cries of "Starts with an 'S'" and applause met Brad's attempt to tell Janet how he admired her skill at landing the bride's bouquet. During the song '_Dammit Janet'_, the audience chanted the word 'Janet' with the church staff, which looked a lot like the domestics and the groupie who would appear later at the castle.

Hollers of "Boring!" and "Where's your fuckin' neck?" greeted Cat's appearance as the narrator. She had removed the ruby red lipstick, and held a large leather bound book in her hand. An unlit cigarillo in a holder was stuck in the fingers of one hand.

Alex sat forward to watch her lip synch the part, which she did perfectly. He was pleased that she didn't allow the hoots and hollers of the audience to throw her off track. 'Gotta admit, it's kinda fun watchin' the thing this way,' he mused.

Gemma reached into a bag beside her, withdrew a bunch of newspapers and handed them out to the two rows of club members. "What's this for, baby?" Clay asked.

"Just take one, pass it down, and hold it over your head unless you want to get wet," she instructed.

The guys took the newspapers and unfolded them, following Gemma's lead in holding the paper over their heads.

'There'd better be a damn good reason for this!' Tig thought, feeling slightly embarassed at holding a newspaper over his head in a dry room. It didn't make him feel any better that a few other audience members were holding newspapers over their heads.

Water guns and spray bottles came out and a not so gentle mist wafted over the audience as the next scene began. Gemma threw a triumphant grin that spoke a loud "I told ya so!" at her guys. It seemed to them more of the water was being aimed at them than at the players circling the room.

A motorcycle passed Brad and Janet on the screen. The Sons hooted as they realized that the bikes weren't Harleys. They became more incensed and booed loudly in response to Brad's comment about how cheap life was to bikers.

"That's what he thinks!" Juice hollered.

"I'd like to show him how cheap _his_ life is!" Tig replied hotly, drawing laughs from the audience members seated close to the Sons.

The water pistols and spray bottles bathed the real life Brad and Janet while they walked around the audience. "Buy an umbrella you cheap slut!" the audience called out as she held a newspaper over her head in a vain attempt to stay dry.

"Risk it! Risk it!" The audience called out as the couple on screen stopped in front of the 'Enter At Your Own Risk' sign. Brad and Janet were given thunderous applause when they risked it.

As Brad and Janet walked around the coffeehouse singing "_There's a Light_," the water pistols were put away in favor of lighters and flashlights during the chorus. The Sons pulled out their own lighters and held them aloft during the remainder of the song.

"Hey, Tig!" Half – Sack turned in his chair to gaze knowingly at the Sergeant at Arms. "You gonna do the _Time Warp_?"

"Turn around and watch the movie!" Tig growled. He would only do the _Time Warp_ if he did it with Cat, and only if she came to him. 'Since she's busy with the show, that ain't gonna be happenin'.'

"Avon calling!" The audience roared when the on screen Brad rang the doorbell to the castle. Once Riff – Raff invited the couple into the castle, several members of the audience got to their feet and moved into the aisles and other areas in anticipation of the _Time Warp._

"Which one?" The audience yelled in response to Riff – Raff's announcement that the master was having an affair. The clock rang, Magenta threw her feather duster to Riff, and the '_Time Warp_' was underway.

The players performed their part of the dance on the platform, while Cat took a position on the other side of the television to give the instructions. She held up a placard with two sets of feet on it. The word 'jump' was in the center, with an arrow pointing from right to left.

"It's just a jump to the left!" the narrator intoned, followed the chorus singing about a step to the right. Cat dropped the card, drew her knees together and put her hands on her hips to show the next move of bringing the knees in tight.

The chorus then sang about the pelvic thrust while the audience members engaged in their own energetic rendition of the dance.

Tig smiled triumphantly that his lady remained far enough away from him that he wouldn't get roped into the dance. His triumph withered as Cat prowled slowly up to the aisle towards him during Columbia's tap solo. He glared at the evil smile that lit his lady's face and shook his head.

"Go on, Tig! It won't kill ya!" Clay laughed from the side where he and Gemma were doing the '_Time Warp_'. Piney and Tig were the only Sons not dancing. The other Sons had found some willing young ladies to dance with.

Tig sighed in resignation and stood up. Cat stood in front of him, reaching out to place her hands on his hips. Tig's eyes gleamed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to his, growling, "I'm gonna drive ya insane with _my_ pelvic thrust, baby!"

"You - are – incorrigible!" she squealed. She actually enjoyed the feel of his hardness hitting her right where it counted.

"Tig! You've been holdin' out on us!" Gemma howled with laughter, watching the two of them together. She copied the gesture, much to Clay's own delight.

"I definitely like this version better!" he grinned, grinding suggestively against his wife.

"Yeah, but you'll have to finish the rest of it in more private quarters," Cat replied ruefully, "Unless we wanna give the kids an education!"

"Damn!" Tig growled. 'I didn't count on how arousing _that _version can be!'

Cat stretched up on her toes and planted a kiss on him, "Later, tater!" she winked slyly before turning away from him.

"Damn straight!" he growled, settling somewhat uncomfortably in his chair again.

Hands clapped in time to a steady beat as Brad and Janet backed up the aisle, coming to a stop just before the Sons. They had their backs turned to the club, while a cloaked Frank – n- Furter glided in front of them. He stood with his back to Brad and Janet, raising one platform shoe clad foot up and down in time to the clapping.

Pete shone the flashlight on the real life Brad and Janet, barely allowing any light to fall on Frank. Janet on screen gave a scream and the real life Janet crumpled into her Brad's arms as Frank whirled to confront them and stepped into the beam of light. The _'Sweet Transvestite' _had arrived!

Frank strutted down the aisle and up onto the platform, followed by the domestics and Columbia. When he removed the cloak with a flourish, Juice murmured in surprise, "Hey, isn't that the star quarterback of the football team?"

"No shit! Sure is!" Happy replied, grinning widely at the sight of the quarterback in garter belt, fishnet stockings, a corset, black jockeys and platform shoes. "Hell, takes a jock to have the guts to carry that role!"

"Not a bad package on him, either," LuAnn mused, running her tongue over her bottom lip in appreciation.

"San Quentin Quail applies to women as well as men, darlin'," Happy reminded her.

Tig growled again about the waste of perfectly good booze when the on – screen Riff dropped the champagne bottled to the floor. "Dammit! They sure waste a lot of shit in this thing!"

"It's only a movie, honey," Gemma reminded him.

The real life Brad and Janet had decided to keep their clothes on, while their on – screen counterparts were stripped to their unmentionables.

Frank appeared on the platform again, his outfit covered by a doctor's operating smock. Pink rubber gloves were in his hands.

"Bobby's number is coming up," Half – Sack whispered to the group. "Wonder how they're gonna work the motorcycle?"

Rocky Horror was successfully brought to life, and the real life Rocky managed not to make himself too dizzy when he spun around in circles so Columbia and Magenta could unwind the bandage from his chest.

"The star swimmer for the high school team!" LuAnn purred. "What abs!"

"More San Quentin Quail, darlin'. Look, but no touch!" Juice grinned.

"I'm looking and enjoying the view!" LuAnn purred again.

"Shh! Bobby's comin' up!" Gemma warned.

"Eddie!" Both Columbias screeched as a red light and warning siren went off on the screen. Bobby Elvis rushed in front of the audience, holding the old Harley handlebars in front of him. He placed the handlebars on the floor, tossed his helmet next to it, and launched into '_Whatever Happened to Saturday Night' _while the real life Columbia looked on in adoration.

Bobby didn't lip synch the lyrics, choosing instead to do a duet with the on – screen Eddie. The audience gave him an ovation for his effort, and laughed in appreciation at the upright make – out session he had with Columbia.

"Huh! All that talk of San Quentin Quail at me, somebody better remind Bobby of that with Columbia!" LuAnn pouted.

Tig, along with Juice, Happy, Chibs, and Prospect stood up and yelled out, "Hey, Eddie! Don't get caught palming that San Quentin Quail!"

Bobby flipped the bird at them then he blew a kiss at Columbia. Next, he picked up his handlebars and rushed around the room followed by a righteously outraged Frank, who had tossed his creation over to a safe side of the platform, far away from Eddie's influence.

"Having fun, assholes?" Bobby growled as he passed by the Sons at a brisk walk.

He returned to the platform, dropped the handlebars again and started backing away from Frank towards the back area. Frank continued to advance on the terrified Eddie. They disappeared into the back area while Eddie's dying screams of agony were echoed by Columbia's screams of dispair. Frank returned to the main area with thick red liquid covering his gloves.

"Bloody rubbers! Eddie was a virgin after all!" The audience called out. The real life Frank held out the gloves, which were covered in ketchup, for Magenta to remove.

"Magenta will eat it! She'll eat anything!" and "Rocky's beating off again!" were heard as the on – screen Rocky beat his hands against the elevator bars, begging to be released.

Frank and Rocky were reunited and marched off to their honeymoon chamber as the real life counterparts strutted triumphantly around the room. The audience showered them in more confetti as they passed.

Cat, up at the platform, resumed her lip – synced narrative, bringing the audience up to speed on the events. "Pink is for girls!" greeted Janet as she was flung into her guest room. "Blue is for boys!" accompanied Brad. "Don't touch the hair!" was shouted out in warning to both, but the warning "went unheeded. In each case, the on screen Brad and Janet touched the hair of the person they thought was their intended, to find that they were being seduced by Frank – n – Furter and enjoying it!

Riff – Raff raced on the platform where Brad and Frank were standing in a very compromising position to announce that Rocky had escaped and Magenta had released the dogs to hunt him. "And she's leading the pack!" the audience advised.

"Come – ing!" Frank replied.

"So's Brad!"

As Janet lamented the loss of her innocence to Frank, the audience told her "But you did!" in response to her 'if only's'. "But you're not!" was their cry to her wish to be amongst sane people. "Don't touch that dial!" They warned her as she approached the viewing screen. She touched it to see her intended and Frank together. She found solace with the quaking and injured Rocky Horror, leading to '_Creature of the Night.' _

"Wish I could get some of my girls to come like that seven times in one take!" LuAnn lamented.

"Yeah, but what guy wants sloppy seconds?" Tig mused.

Meanwhile, Riff – Raff rushed onto the platform, followed by an enraged Frank, a leather jacket added to the corset ensemble. Frank brandished a whip at Riff's hump for letting Rocky get loose on the grounds.

Brad, now clad in a blue robe and his sox, followed the pair onto the stage as Frank applied his platform foot to Riff's ass, commanding him to find the creation in a minute.

"Smoke it!" The audience suggested to Dr. Scott when he found a smokeable roach in the Zen Room on screen, much to Frank's horror.

"Great Scott!" met the appearance of the real – life Dr. Scott wheeling into the coffeehouse. Rolls of toilet paper flew into his lap. He rolled to a stop in front of Frank with a loud "Urp!"

Dr. Scott and Frank traded barbs at each other, until Dr. Scott mentioned that he was Eddie's uncle. "Mousketeer Roll Call, sound off now!"

Rocky and Janet appeared behind a red satin sheet, to the horror of Brad. The roll call went three rounds before Magenta interuppted by banging a gong to announce dinner.

"And ah halped!" cried the audience in an imitation of the old 'Shake - n – Bake' fried chicken commercial.

Gemma reached into her bag and withdrew party hats, which she passed to LuAnn and Tara. She offered one to Clay, who simply joined Tig in staring at the offending offering. "Real men don't wear party hats!" Piney explained to a pouting Gemma.

"Spoil sports!"

On screen and on the platform, the cast watched as Frank donned a party hat to sing the birthday song to Rocky. As the others joined in, Frank picked up an electric knife to being carving.

"Gentleman or lady, start your engine!" cried the audience, followed by a shout of "Hey, Magenta, toss me a piece of that Meat Loaf!"

Dr. Scott mentioned Eddie again, causing Columbia to gasp in surprise and Frank to threaten her with the knife.

Dr. Scott began his solo '_Eddie's Teddy'. _The real life Frank looked as bored as his on screen counterpart.

"Rock and Roll Porn? That sounds like a great movie title!" LuAnn observed.

"And what's wrong with wantin' porn and a motorbike?" Tig asked no one in particular. He didn't really expect an answer, but he was enjoying himself, and finding his own fun with the movie.

Brad and Janet crowded behind Dr. Scott and the audience sang to the chorus "What a fag, makes you gag!" To which Dr. Scott sang "Und I did!" before he stabbed a teddy bear with a pen.

When the on – screen Frank rose with a smirk and unveiled Meat Loaf's final resting place, Columbia put her hand to her mouth and fled to the back room.

"What's the matter, Columbia? You've eaten Meat Loaf before!" cried the audience.

"Bet she never used ketchup!" Tig hollered as Colmubia wailed from the back area.

"Good one, Tigger!" Bobby laughed from the back room.

Melissa, his Columbia, grinned and excused herself to don her floor show outfit. The other Brad and Janet were already outfitted in their outfit for the floor show, and had been watching with Bobby from the back room.

Meanwhile, on the platform, Janet ran into Rocky's arms for comfort, upsetting Frank, who pulled her from Rocky, smacked her, and pushed her off the platform.

Janet raced around the audience with Frank hot on her heels for '_Planet Schanet'. _Bells rang when Frank asked her if she heard bells ring when they made it.

Brad pushed Dr. Scott around the audience, giving chase to Frank and Janet. They all reached the platform, where they were frozen by the medusa machine.

Frank lamented about how difficult it was for him to have a good time. That smiling made his face ache.

"Try Disneyland!" The audience told him.

Magenta rushed up to Frank, demanding to know when they would return to their home of Transylvania.

"When you learn how to speak English!"

Cat reappeared across the television from the platform, reviewing what had happened and preparing the audience for the floor show. The narrator reminded them the floor show would be no picnic.

"Good! No ants!"

"How about uncles?" she asked the audience as she made her escape to the back room.

Melissa, dressed in her floor show outfit, was the first to be unfrozen. As she danced and sang, the audience taunted her about her upper wobblies.

Rocky was next to perform. He admitted to being being seven hours old, and his libido couldn't be controlled.

"Hey, Tig! Sounds like you donated Rocky's libido!" Juice hollered.

"Plenty to spare!" Tig affirmed with a grin.

Cat heard his response and grinned conspirationally at Bobby. "He seems to be enjoyin' this, after all!"

"Kinda sounds like it, in his own way," Bobby replied.

Brad had performed his part, wondering what had come over him.

"Frank!" the audience explained, reminding him that he was, indeed, an "asshole!"

Then came Janet's turn. Her encounter with Frank had turned her from shy ingenue to sex kitten as she strutted and purred in her dance. "Slut!" The audience cried out to her.

Horns blared, and Cat from offstage hollered out, "Ladies and Gentlemen! _Charming Pawse _is proud to present - Miss Judy Garland!"

The light illuminated the real life Frank, resplendent in the black corset and a feather boa.

Frank asked what ever happened to Fay Wray.

"She went ape shit!" The audience called.

_'Don't Dream It, Be It' _had been choreographed by Melissa/Columbia as a walking orgy, since there wasn't any way to recreate a swimming pool in the coffeehouse. As the real life actors moved with each other, Dr. Scott tried to fight against the forces of Frank's allure, only to give in. The real life Dr. Scott lifted one leg, sliding the plaid blanket above his knee to reveal fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. The audience applauded as he bellowed _"Und my life will be lived for the thrill!_"

The space suite clad Riff and Magenta stood regally in front of the Sons, right at the back of the coffeehouse, watching as Frank and the rest of the class performed a corseted chorus line.

Riff – Raff pointed his trident at Frank to warn that things were changing, his lifestyle was extreme and they were going to return to Transylvania. Magenta stood next to him, hands on her hips.

Gemma reached again into her bag and withdrew a couple of boxes of cards. She handed a few to each of the Sons. "You'll see when to throw 'em."

Frank begged for time, that he could explain, and launched into '_I'm Goin' Home' . _He stood at the edge of the platform, pretending to deal cards.

"Hey Frank! Deal me another!"

Frank pantomimed flipping a card at the audience.

"One more!"

Frank complied.

"And another!"

Frank waved them off as if he were throwing in the cards himself. The audience tossed their cards at him, with a shouted, "Fuck you, too!"

Magenta and Riff – Raff advanced on Frank as Riff on – screen explained that Frank wasn't going back with them. He was told to say goodbye to all of this and hello to oblivion.

"Goodbye, all of this!" cried the audience. "Hello, oblivion! How's the wife and kids?"

Riff continued to slowly advance on Frank, who retreated to the platform. The real life Rocky, Brad, and Janet scurried away from Frank, while Dr. Scott wheeled himself as quickly as he could from Frank's proximity.

Columbia, who'd run to the other side of the television, gave a cry and Riff – Raff pointed the trident at her, the red lensed light hitting her square on the chest.

"A blink of an eye, a twitch of the lip! The first one to scream gets shot in the tits!"

'I never heard that before!' Tig laughed outright. "Good shot Riff!"

The real life Frank attempted to climb the wall behind him. Riff turned the trident on him and fired again at the same time the on – screen Riff – Raff fired at the fleeing Frank. The red light hit Frank square on the back and he gave a long cry, falling gracefully to the floor of the platform.

Rocky Horror growled in grief to see his creator fall. He kicked off the high heels and rushed to his creator's side, picking him up and carrying his limp form along on his back towards the wall of the coffeehouse again.

Riff – Raff fired his trident again, and two more times before Rocky and Frank fell to the platform again. Dr. Scott threw a rope onto the platform, causing the audience to cry "Cut 'em some slack!"

The cast rushed from the platform under the angry stare of Riff – Raff and Magenta. The space suited brother and sister spoke of going home, and performed their elbow sex one more time before they, too, left the stage.

Cat reappeared on the platform, carrying her book and a lighted globe that was spinning.

"Stop the world! I wanna get off!" cried the audience.

"Why not?" Tig hollered out. "Everybody else has in this movie!"

Cat stopped the spinning globe and put it on top of the television.

"What about the meaning?"

"And meaning," she replied, closing the book in her hand and walking slowly from the platform.

Adrian turned on the lights as the closing credits rolled on the screen, and the entire cast walked out of the back room to thunderous applause.

Pete turned down the volume to the television so that Cat could make an announcement. "We want to thank you for your cooperation, your attendance, and your participation. Tonight has been fun for all of us, we hope it was fun for you, too."

Another round of applause met the comment.

"So, Charming, the question before us is this, do you want this to happen again?" She put her hand up to her ear.

"Yes!"

She looked at Bobby and winked. "I dunno, Eddie. Sounds like they don't want it. Shall we try it again?"

"Why not?"

"OK. If you really want us to do this on a rotating basis, which means that we'll have two karoke nights, two open – mic nights, and then a Transylvanian night, let's make some noise!"

Applause, shouts, noisemakers, and everything that could possibly be legally used to make noise was used.

Happy cried out, "Oh yes you will!"

That sounded good enough to the gathering, who took up the cry of "Oh yes you will!"

Cat held up her hand for quiet. "Then it's official. Rocky Horror is now an official part of our entertainment nights. We'll see you here in five weeks! Keep the rubber on the road as you head home. Be safe, and remember what Frank says,"

The entire room roared "Don't Dream It! Be It!"

Pete, Adrian, JR, and Christopher made sure that the attendees left the building safely while Cat and the other cast members changed into street clothes.

"I trust we can make use of the props and things again in five weeks, David?" Cat inquired as she removed the foam neck brace and cleaned it.

"As long as we're not using the props and costumes ourselves."

She nodded and removed a check from her pocket, written on the coffeehouse account. "It's not a lot to start, but I think you can look forward to something every five weeks for the Drama Club."

David looked at the check and his smile faded. "Cat, this can't be right! Two hundred dollars?"

"It's correct. I just took out for the cost of the bread Bobby Munroe provided that sold and our cost for the liquid refreshments. To quote a commercial back in Indiana, 'I'm not in this to make any money, I just love to sell coffee'," she laughed.

Clay was leaning against the doorframe to the back room and witnessed the exchange. Tig stood just behind him. "Did you know she was doin' that?"

"No. Doesn't suprise me, though."

"Don't worry about our cut," Bobby added softly, so the civilians wouldn't hear. "Cat already gave me our night's portion."

"Just how well did the refreshments do?"

Tig held up his hands as if warding off trouble. "Don't ask, don't tell, man. It's her show."

Most of the other club members helped Adrian with cleaning and folding up the chairs for storage. They passed back and forth carrying several chairs at a time to the outside shed.

Pete, Tara, LuAnn, and Gemma had swept all the debris that had escaped the covering back onto the plastic for disposal. The plastic was rolled up, then folded over and taped down. Though cumbersome and a little heavy, Opie and Pete were able to wrestle it to the trash bin.

Tig, along with JR, Christopher, Prospect, Jax, and Happy brought the sofas and chairs back out of storage and into the front of the coffeehouse. Within an hour of the movie's end, the coffeehouse was almost back to normal.

"What about the television?" Tig inquired.

"The rental people will pick it up Monday. I don't think it'll be much of a problem for one day," Cat replied tiredly.

"Too bad we can't use it for somethin' else," he replied with a devilish grin.

"I am _not_ turnin' over the joint to all y'all for a late night, big screen high def porn screenin'!"

"Damn!" the club chorused dejectedly.

"Ye cain't blame us fer tryin', Lady Cat!" Chibs added with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes, I can! Und I did!" she replied with a leer.

"Now, it's way past time for all y'all to get on outta here so I can lock up!"

Good nights and thanks were given to her, along with hugs from most of the male club members. LuAnn also gave her a hug as she left. "I know we've not had much of a chance to get together and talk; our businesses keep us pretty busy. Think we can get together over coffee sometime?"

"Sure, LuAnn. My treat."

"Naturally," she grinned wickedly, linking arms with Gemma and rushing off to the Escalade. Both women were laughing and waved at Cat as they climbed into the Cadillac.

"Next week, for sure!" Gemma called out. "I'll get with you on the details."

Cat waved and watched as each Son walked to his bike and sped away, leaving her with her staff and Alex.

"You kids go ahead and go home. Everythin's set up for Miss Anna. I'm gonna lock up and go home."

The boys said a sleepy goodnight and walked to their own cars, leaving the street empty. Hale and Unser had left right after the movie ended, assured that order had been maintained and Charming's youth hadn't been thoroughly corrupted.

"Where's _Blue_?"

"Parked in our driveway. Ya didn't think I was gonna let ya walk to the house alone, did ya?"

Cat stuck her lower lip out. "No, I guess not. Like I'm in danger of gettin' attacked in my own back yard?"

She locked the front door and walked to the back area, turning off the lights to the front. Alex draped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her tight against him as they walked to the back door. They stepped outside and she closed and locked the back door to the coffeehouse, then slipped into her back yard.

"Now, what was that you said about not getting attacked in your own back yard?" Alex growled as he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, cave man style.

Cat squealed and slapped his back. "Lemme go! Big oaf!"

"I'll let ya go all right! As soon as we're in the bedroom! We've got a 'Time Warp' to finish!" Alex slapped her playfully on her upturned butt, leaving his hand there for good measure as he carried her into the house.

. . . .and heeding the advice sang not quite a couple of hours earlier, they gave themselves over to some loving, lustful absolute pleasure.


End file.
